Parallel Lines
by TsukishiKyuu
Summary: Haru.. kau tahu, kita ini apa? Kita ini bagaikan sepasang garis paralel. Selalu bersandingan, tetapi.../Ficlet. One-sided MakoHaru, slight RinHaru. Warning inside. RnR, please?


"_**Hei, mengapa kau ingin berenang bersama Haru-chan?"**_

"_**Aku ingin mencoba bertanding sungguh-sungguh melawan Haru, aku tidak tahu mengapa..**_

_**Mungkin karena aku iri pada Rin."**_

Dan di tengah segala hiruk-pikuk yang ada, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum pahit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parallel Lines**

**.**

**Free! Belongs to Ouji Kouji. But this crazy plot is mine.**

**.**

**Shonen-ai, OOC mencoba IC, miss typo, latar gaje, POV gaje, dll.**

**.**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lengan itu kembali terulur di hadapannya, mencoba membantunya keluar dari kolam.

"Haru-chan," kata sang pengulur lengan, singkat.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _–chan_." Kembali kalimat itu terucap dari mulut si pemilik manik biru laut, satu lengannya membalas uluran tangan sang sahabat.

Perasaan yang sama. Memegang telapak tangan orang ini serasa membuat Haruka kembali dihempas ke masa lalu.

Tentang arti persahabatan, bersaing satu sama lain, renang, estafet, dan..

Rin Matsuoka.

Rin Matsuoka, orang yang—entah apa arti keberadaannya bagi seorang Haruka Nanase, jelasnya, Rin adalah seseorang yang spesial.

Dan Makoto jelas sangat tahu akan hal itu.

"Seperti biasa, kau hebat, Haru," puji Rin yang sudah naik ke pinggiran kolam. Haruka melirik Rin sekilas, dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Makoto yang tengah menyodorkan tangannya, memberi handuk untuk Haruka.

"Um, terima kasih."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak bisa ya, tidak fokus dengan kuliahmu—hm, Makoto?" Rin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Makoto. Satu hal yang terlintas di pikirannya, 'Apakah Makoto tidak berenang lagi?'

Sementara Makoto hanya menggaruk sebelah pipinya dengan canggung. "Yah, bagaimanapun juga, akan sulit bagiku untuk membagi waktu antara berenang dengan tugas kuliah yang semakin menumpuk. Hahaha.." jelas Makoto panjang-lebar. Makoto juga berharap, tawa yang ia buat-buat tidak disadari oleh kedua teman masa kecilnya ini. Semua terlalu rumit untuk dipikirkan.

Rasa sesak ini..

Bahkan ia tidak tahu, perasaan apa ini sebenarnya.

"Ah.. begitu, ya?"

Makoto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku dan Haru akan ke ruang ganti dulu," ujar Rin, mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Makoto, lalu tersenyum—memperlihatkan deretan gigi hiunya. "Tidak perlu sungkan padaku, Rin," canda Makoto, membuat Rin tertawa singkat.

"Nah.. ayo, Haru," ajak Rin setelahnya, sambil menggandeng tangan Haruka, menggeretnya menjauh dari tempat Makoto berpijak. Tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu hingga Makoto tak lagi menangkap sosok bayangan Haruka, saat itu pula—tanpa disadari, setetes air mata lolos, membuat jejak basah pada pipinya. Dan senyuman pahit itu kembali terukir, juga kenyataan bahwa Makoto menjadi sulit bernapas. Dadanya terasa sesak. Jika benar rasa ini cinta, seharusnya Makoto tidak boleh memilikinya.

Ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan sahabat baiknya sendiri.

Tetapi setiap mata ini menangkap seulas senyum pada wajah Haruka, hatinya nyaman. Perutnya terasa geli, serta lagi-lagi rasa sesak di dada itu muncul.

Di matanya, waktu serasa berputar sangat lambat. Penglihatan ini pernah Makoto dapatkan sebelumnya, tapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan berbagai macam suara di otaknya hanya untuk sekedar mengingat.

Hingga satu suara itu, menghancurkan tembok pembatas antara delusi dengan dunia nyata.

Ya, Makoto sudah ingat sekarang.

'_**Mungkin aku iri pada Rin..'**_

Saat ia berbincang singkat dengan Nagisa. Saat Haruka memenangkan pertandingan di cabang 100 meter gaya bebas, melawan Rin. Siapa sangka, sekarang hal itu bukanlah kemungkinan semata. Makoto benar-benar iri dengan Rin. Penah ia berpikir, ialah satu-satunya yang paling memahami Haruka, paling mengerti Haruka.

Tapi itu dulu.

Bak ditebas pedang tak terlihat milik Rin, sekarang Makoto menyadari, sejauh mana dirinya bisa memahami Haruka, Rin tetap ada di dalam hati Haruka. Rin ada untuk Haruka. Haruka juga yang bisa membuat Rin kembali menemukan apa itu kata persahabatan. Mereka saling melengkapi, lalu eksistensi Makoto disini untuk apa? Untuk siapa?

Makoto tidak tahu, tidak peduli. Kebahagiaan Haruka menjadi arti tersendiri dalam kamus hidupnya.

'Semua untuk Haru. Asal ia bahagia, akupun juga..'

**.**

_**Haru.. kau tahu, kita ini apa?**_

_**.**_

_**Kita ini bagaikan sepasang garis parallel.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Selalu bersandingan, tetapi tidak akan pernah bertemu pada satu titik yang sama.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tidak akan pernah menyatu.**_

_**.**_

"Mako-chan mengapa melamun lagi?" tanya Nagisa, tampak khawatir. "Apa sebegitu banyaknya tugas, sampai-sampai Makoto-senpai melamun terus?" si kaca mata ganti bertanya.

"Ah.. tidak, kok. Cuma ingat tempo hari, saat terakhir kali aku melihat Haru-chan dan Rin berenang bersama," balas Makoto, sambil kembali menyeruput segelas jus dihadapannya.

"Sayang, ya? Saat kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperti ini, Haru-chan tidak bersama kita.."

Rei mengangguk, "Ya, padahal kan, jarang-jarang kita menikmati momen seperti ini," imbuh Rei, telunjuknya menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya yang melorot.

Beberapa menit hingga pembicaraan teralihkan dengan guyonan Nagisa, juga berbagai macam bentuk protesan Rei. Cukup senyuman yang Makoto berikan, pikirannya tidak fokus.

Dari balik jendela besar restauran piggir kota, Makoto menatap kosong langit senja. Berharap jika semua hal tentang Haruka dan Rin tenggelam layaknya mentari, digantikan akan banyaknya harapan baru layaknya bintang.

_**.**_

_**Ya, karena kita adalah,**_

_**GARIS PARALEL.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huwaa! -_- apa-apaan neh?! Hasil pemikiran gila (**terinspirasi dari foto dari salah satu fanpage**), dan hasilnya pun sama gilanya. Pertama, ini fic angst pertama, duh. Kedua, ane bingung nentuin genrenya apaan *digetok panci* Ketiga, fic ini sudah ane self-beta-read (atau apalah itu) mati-matian (**biasanya **kalo begini sih, isi ceritanya makin ngga nyambung :v). Jadinya ya.. ah, tau sendiri, lah XD**** masih butuh banyak saran juga. *nyengir* At least, do you mind to review? :3**


End file.
